


Wunderbare Hände

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Massage, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 29Samantha’s Hände bewegten sich mit Druck über die Schultern, sowie die Wirbelsäule ihres Mannes hinunter und entlastete seine angespannten Muskeln fast augenblicklich. Das Stöhnen konnte nicht unterdrückt werden, als die Knoten rund um seinen Hals bearbeitet wurden, bevor die Massage weiter hinunter fortgesetzt wurde.Ihre Berührung war hypnotisierend. Sosehr, dass er spürte, wie sein Körper auf dem Tisch dahin schmolz, als sie anfing, ihre Fingerspitzen geschickt an seinen Seiten hin und her zu bewegen. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihre Hüften gegen die Tischkante drückten und ihn fast berührten, während die Hände an der geölten Haut weiter glitten.Samantha begann sanft, aber absichtlich seine Beine auseinander zu ziehen, und der dabei entstandene Luftzug auf seinen Genitalien, bescherten ihm ein wohliges Schaudern. Samantha arbeitete sich weiter an seinen Beine hinab, bevor sie ihre Hände fester an den inneren Oberschenkel wieder hinaufgleiten ließ.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Wunderbare Hände

Etwas enttäuscht war Gabriel, dass seine Frau damals das _Nipple Play_ einfach an sich gerissen hatte, wo er doch so gerne damit spielte ... obwohl er zugeben musste, dass das ein unvergessliches Erlebnis gewesen war. Beim Gedanken daran, musste er bis über beide Ohren grinsen. Dafür aber hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, dieses Mal so viel Zeit wie möglich mit diesen bezaubernden zwei Bergen zu verbringen.

Mit zwei Gläsern Sekt bewaffnet, klopfte Samantha an die Tür des Spielzimmers. Gabe öffnete, nickte einmal und deutete ihr stumm mit einer Handbewegung, bevor er die Türe hinter ihr wieder schloss.

Sam ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand und beim Blick in seine bernsteinfarbenen, sanften Augen, schwirrten sofort unzählige Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Mit einem erneuten Handwink wurde sie auf die Liege verwiesen. Nachdem die Gläser abgestellt worden waren, lüftete sie das Geheimis und öffnete den Bademantel, ließ diesen über die Schultern zu Boden gleiten. Dabei sah sie ihn so verlangend an, dass ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen, (in einer sehr angenehmen Weise), bevor sie sich setzte.

Ein leises Knurren löste sich seiner Kehle und nach einem erneuten tiefen Durchatmen musste er schlucken, denn unter dem Bademantel war sie völlig nackt.

Das Licht war etwas gedimmt, zudem roch es herrlich nach Orangen und im Hintergrund spielte leise Musik, welche zum Träumen einlud.

Gabriel bat seine Frau, sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf die Massageliege zu legen und gleich darauf war ein Handtuch zu spüren, das über ihren Hintern gelegt wurde. Zudem strich er sanft die Haare aus ihrem Nacken und öffnete ihre Halskette.

Beim Geräusch der aneinander reibenden Hände, stieg die Spannung und Erwartung.

Dieses Mal waren keine Überraschungen dabei, das hatte Gabe ihr versprechen müssen. Dann endlich waren diese wunderbar zärtlichen Hände ihres Mannes auf ihrem, vor Verlangen brennenden Körper zu spüren.

Ein wohliges Seufzen, als diese zärtlich ihre Ohren, Nacken und Schulter kneteten, an den Armen entlang strichen und den Alltagsstress einfach wegmassierten.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich und Sam tauchte in eine Welt der Dunkelheit und Wärme ein.

Ihre anderen Sinne schwanden und übrig bleib nur das akutes Bewusstsein für Körper und Gefühle. Das war zutiefst medidativ.

Als Gabriel's Hände über den Rücken seiner Frau wanderten, atmete er mit geschlossenen Augen ihren Geruch tief ein. Es war kein Parfum oder derartiges – es war einfach sie und es war der attraktivste Duft, den er sich vorstellen konnte.

Ein wohliges Seufzen, als diese zärtlich ihre Ohren, Nacken und Schulter kneteten, an ihren Armen entlang strichen und den Alltagsstress einfach wegmassierten.

Sam's Augen schlossen sich und sie tauchte in eine Welt der Dunkelheit und Wärme ein.

Ihre anderen Sinne schwanden und übrig bleib nur das akutes Bewusstsein für Körper und Gefühle. Das war zutiefst meditativ.

Als Gabriel's Hände über den Rücken seiner Frau wanderten, atmete er mit geschlossenen Augen ihren Geruch tief ein. Es war kein Parfum oder derartiges – es war einfach sie und es war der attraktivste Duft, den er sich vorstellen konnte.

Auch Sam stellte sich ihren Mann mit geschlossenen Augen vor – seine liebevollen Augen und sein herzerwärmendes Lächeln ...

Nachdem seine Frau sich umgedreht hatte, stand Gabe einen Augenblick nur da und betrachtete ihren nackten Körper. Da er vermutete, dass er nicht der einzige war, dem heiß war, warf er das Handtuch einfach beiseite.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“

Die leise, feste Stimme war mehr gespielt als real, da seine Blicke sie nervös machten.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihm und es war ihm völlig bewusst, wie es jede Minute, die verging, enger in seiner Hose wurde. Seine Frau war daran schuld, genauso wie an seinem kurzen, hektischen Atmen. Er begehrte sie so sehr.

Er würde kein Küssen oder kein Vorspiel benötigen – er wäre bereit für Sex. Die vergangenen dreißig Minuten waren mehr als genug Vorbereitung gewesen. Aber das war nicht das Ziel. Das Ziel war, sie mit seinen Händen auf Wolke sieben zu bringen.

Als Antwort bekam sie nur einen Kuss und ein Zwinkern, aber das reichte vollkommen.

_Gefallen ..._

Das war die Untertreibung des Jahres und erneut stellte er sich die Frage, wie besitzergreifend er eigentlich sein müsste, diese wunderbare Frau nicht auch mit anderen zu teilen.

Natürlich, gab es hin und wieder Momente der Eifersucht, denn keine Eifersucht zu haben, hätte bedeutet, dass einem der Partner egal war.

Aber wenn etwas gemeinsames geplant war, dann wurde das vorher besprochen und meistens waren die beiden dabei auch zusammen. Sei es aktiv, oder nur als Zuschauer.

Es war ein langer Weg gewesen, aber dieser war gar nicht mit vielen Hindernissen verbunden, denn er vertraute seiner Frau – bedingungslos, so wie auch umgekehrt. Samantha war seine Seelenverwandte, seine zweite Hälfte, ohne die er nicht komplett wäre. Nach allem was die beiden durchgemacht hatten, würde nichts und niemand die zwei mehr trennen können.

Für Gabriel war es eines der schönsten Gefühle seine Frau überall zu berühren, ihre Reaktionen zu beobachten und zu spüren, wie wohl sie sich fühlte.

Es war so angenehm und nur die winzigen, elektrischen Blitze, die durch ihren Körper jagten, hielten Samantha davon ab, nicht einfach einzuschlafen.

Dann fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln, ob ihr kalt wäre, als er die Gänsehaut bemerkte, die sich über ihren ganzen Körper zog.

„Das verursachst du“, bekam er mit einer so erotischen und tiefen Stimme als Antwort, dass Gabriel Mühe hatte, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

In Samantha breitete sich eine Hitzewelle der Erregung und Entspannung aus, welche zu einem immer tieferen Atmen führten.

Immer wieder kam er hoch, sei es für einen heißen Zungenkampf oder um ihr einfach nur über die Wange zu streicheln, sie gierig anzusehen und weiterzumachen, als wäre das nicht eine der hochexplosivsten Situationen.

Provokativ spreizte die junge Frau ihre Beine leicht und stellte eines davon auf.

Diese stille Einladung nahm er natürlich sofort an und wenige Sekunden später waren nur noch Hände und Finger zu spüren, die nach und nach tiefer forschten und ihr Allerheiligstes erkundeten. Mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen gab sich dem Rausch der Gefühle hin.

Wie bei eine kostbare Blume zog er sanft an ihren Blättern und verfolgte fasziniert jede ihrer Regungen, so, als wollte er sich alles genau einprägen.

_Verdammt; so langsam, warte Freundchen bis ich dran bin!_

„Gabriel“, stöhnte Samantha, ihre Beine begannen zu zittern. Gedankenverloren reagierte er nicht einmal und machte unbeirrt weiter.

„...“

„Eine Lady lässt man nicht warten!“ 

„Honey, du bist so sexy.“

Diese Stimme war so leise und rauchig .... so erregend, dass sie in ihrem Körper weitervibrierte. Das Feuer der Lust loderte immer wieder aufs Neue auf. Endlich war dieser Finger dort, wo es so nötig war, ihn zu spüren.

Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause und einem Glas Sekt nahm Samantha das Massageöl in die Hand, schüttelte es und sah ihren Mann auffordernd an. 

Nicht nur _er_ genoss es, sie zu berühren. Und so fand er sich wenige Augenblicke später mit geschlossenen Augen in genau in derselben Position, als er sein Gesicht in die dafür vorgesehene Öffnung legte.

„Alles bequem, warm genug?“ wurde er gefragt, während das Öl zwischen ihren Händen verrieben wurde.

„Ja. Könnte nicht besser sein.“

„Entspann dich und überlasse den Rest mir.“

Samantha’s Hände bewegten sich mit Druck über die Schultern, sowie die Wirbelsäule ihres Mannes hinunter und entlastete seine angespannten Muskeln fast augenblicklich. Das Stöhnen konnte nicht unterdrückt werden, als die Knoten rund um seinen Hals bearbeitet wurden, bevor die Massage weiter hinunter fortgesetzt wurde.

Ihre Berührung war hypnotisierend. Sosehr, dass er spürte, wie sein Körper auf dem Tisch dahin schmolz, als sie anfing, ihre Fingerspitzen geschickt an seinen Seiten hin und her zu bewegen. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihre Hüften gegen die Tischkante drückten und ihn fast berührten, während die Hände an der geölten Haut weiter glitten.

Samantha begann sanft, aber absichtlich seine Beine auseinander zu ziehen, und der dabei entstandene Luftzug auf seinen Genitalien, bescherten ihm ein wohliges Schaudern. Samantha arbeitete sich weiter an seinen Beine hinab, bevor sie ihre Hände fester an den inneren Oberschenkel wieder hinaufgleiten ließ.

Inzwischen konnte er deutlich spüren, wie sich etwas unter ihm verhärtete und etwas unbequem gegen seinen Bauch drückte. Die Berührungen seine Frau erregte ihn und er wusste, dass er bald ungeduldig werden würde.

Aber die junge Frau wusste, was er wollte und ein weiteres zufriedenes Stöhnen war zu hören, als sie mehr Öl auf seinen Hintern tropfen ließ, das sich wie selbstverständlich den Weg zwischen seine Backen suchte.

„Öffne dich für mich“, hörte er ein sanftes, kaum wahrzunehmendes Flüstern. In diesem Moment wusste er nicht, was ihn mehr erregte – diese Worte, die so hocherotisch und elektrisierend gesprochen wurden, oder die Tatsache, dass mehrere Finger immer wieder an seiner kleinen Öffnung rieben und massierte. Unwillkürlich zuckten seine Hüften.

„Alles ok?“

Er liebte ihn. Er hasste ihn – diesen neckende Tonfall.

Aber nicht nur ihr Tonfall war neckend. Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde hatte er das Gefühl, noch härter zu werden und um es ehrlich zu sagen, so bequem war das nicht. Was aber wiederum sehr bequem und angenehm war, war als ihre Hände wieder zwischen seine Backen hindurchglitten. Ein Finger stoppte kurz, druckte fest gegen seinen Anus, bevor dieser aber weiter nach unten rutschte.

_Fuck!_

Samantha wusste, dass ihr Mann langsam ungeduldig wurde, aber sie wusste auch, dass er wusste, dass alles dadurch nur noch viel langsamer werden würde.

In den nächsten Minuten wurden seine Lendenwirbelsäule und seine Beine massiert, bevor Sam sich wieder nach oben arbeitete, seine Hoden massierte und dann plötzlich ihre Hände gänzlich von seinem Körper verschwanden.

Er dachte, sie wäre fertig, hob den Kopf vom Tisch und fragte, ob er sich umdrehen solle.

„Noch nicht. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wann“, antwortete die junge Frau, drückte seinen Kopf sanft hinunter und kehrte sofort zu seinem Hintern zurück.

Erneut kam das Öl zum Einsatz, ihre Griffe wurden beherzter. Gabriel hatte das Gefühl, zu platzen. Als dann endlich ... _endlich_ , ein Finger den Weg dorthin fand, wo er es so dringend benötigte, löste sich ein erleichteter, zitternder und zufriedener Seufzer und er versuchte so locker wie möglich zu bleiben.

Viel zu kurz war das Vergnügen, aber nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, war die Freude auf das Kommende bereits riesengroß.

Natürlich stand sein Penis wie eine Eins, pulsierte mit jedem Herzschlag und bettelte nach Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit einer Engelsgeduld wurden seine Arme und sein Gesicht massiert, hinunter zu seiner Brust, die Brustwarzen für einige Momente gekniffen und sanft gedrückt. Auf dem Weg hinunter zum Bauch und Bauchnabel war es nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr seine Erektion erwartungsvoll hin und her zuckte, aber Samantha hatte keine Eile. Er liebe es. Er hasste es.

Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen – alles was gesagt werden musste, ließ sich durch Blicke und Geräusche ausdrücken.

Samantha nahm erneut das Öl, im Wissen, dass ihr Mann die Handarbeit langsam, rutschig und laut liebte.

Während eines tiefen Blickes, atmete sie mit ihm. Die beiden waren ein eingespieltes Team, wussten genau _wie_ man dadurch den Orgasmus verbessern und den Körper besser verstehen lernen konnte.

Gabriel genoss das Gefühl der Macht, das seine Frau hatte. Bessere Atemkontrolle oder nicht ... _sie_ entschied, wann er abspritzen würde.

Seine Hand suchte die ihre und drückte zu. Ein kurzer Blick zur Decke, bevor seine Augen die ihren wieder fanden und er sich in einem gewaltigen Orgasmus auflöste.

Für Samantha war es nicht das erste Mal, unberührt zu kommen – dafür reichte nur der Anblick, den ihr Mann ihr bot.

Glücklich und erschöpft schloss der Mann ihrer Träume seine Augen und der Druck seiner Hand löste sich langsam wieder; sein Körper entspannte, er wurde nach und nach ruhiger und mit einem zärtlichen, liebevollen und langen Kuss beendeten beide diese Sitzung.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 30

**Swallowing**

Mark/Sebastian


End file.
